I'm in love with - Maylor BohRhap Fanfiction
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: En 1975, les membres du groupe Queen décide de réaliser un album surpassant tout ce qu'ils ont pu créer jusque-là. Pour ce faire, les musiciens vont se retrancher dans un studio en pleine campagne, loin de toute distraction. Roger, en manque de divertissement, va trouver en Brian une distraction, qui, à sa grande surprise, prendra de plus en plus d'importance...
1. C'est ça les studios!

Quelque part en Angleterre, une voiture roulait tranquillement. Le véhicule assez modeste transportait cinq jeunes hommes, qui avaient passer leur trajets à bavarder, rires et chantonner toute sortes de chansons, existante ou non. Deux étaient installés à l'avant de la voiture tandis que les trois autres se serraient à l'arrière mais cette disposition n'empêchait pas le groupe d'amis d'interagir les uns avec les autres. Cette bonne humeur était le fruit de l'excitation que ressentait quatre des jeunes hommes présents dans la voiture. En effet, ils s'agissait d'un groupe de musique qui s'apprêtait à découvrir les studios dans lesquels ils allaient enregistrer leur prochain album et parmi les musiciens, certains ne cachaient plus leurs impatience.

\- Rhooo bon les gars,quand-est-ce qu'on arrive, ça commence à faire long !

\- T'inquiète pas Roger, on en a plus pour très longtemps… répondit leur chauffeur.

\- Putain… Est-ce que je peux au moins fumer ? Ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis pas griller une !

\- Roge, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que l'odeur de la cigarette m'ait intolérable ?

Le jeune homme répondant au nom de Roger lança un regard assassin à celui qui venait de lui répondre. Brian, son ami de toujours, ne supportait pas le doux parfum de la nicotine que lui aimait tant. S'il appréciait beaucoup son ami, son côté sage, voire intello l'agaçait un peu par moment.

\- Oh Bri, ce que tu peux être coincé ! Tu n'as jamais essayer, je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça !

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Darling, hors contexte ça peut-être mal interprété, s'esclaffa le jeune homme assis à l'avant, sur le siège passager.

\- Ah ah, bravo Freddie, très subtile ! Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu dis Roger, non, je ne pense pas essayer un jour, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'empoisonner avec ça, si ça vous plaît de vous abîmer la santé c'est votre problème, je peux pas vous en empêcher mais ne me force pas à le faire ! Répondit Brian avec fermeté.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Brian, déclara le quatrième membre du groupe. Je me suis mis à fumer parce que ça paraissait cool mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Il faut que j'essaie d'arrêter !

\- Ah merci John pour ton soutien ! Tu vois, je suis pas le seul !

\- Mouais, en attendant Deaky lui il nous empêche pas de fumer si on en a envie !

\- Nous sommes dans une voiture, petite qui plus est, et je ne veux pas devoir supporter cette odeur tenace jusqu'à la fin du trajet ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter ça ! Regarde Freddie, est-ce que tu l'entend pleurnicher pour de simples cigarettes depuis qu'on a prit la route ?

Roger dirigea son regard vers son ami Freddie. C'était le chanteur de leur groupe, « Queen ». D'ordinaire assez exubérant et pouvant se montrer parfois légèrement capricieux, il était vrai que pour une fois, il était assez calme et ne s'était pas vraiment plaint durant le trajet. Il se demandait si la raison de cette accalmie était Paul, l'homme qui les conduisait à leur studio. Paul était assez discret mais pas assez aux yeux de Roger. Il ne sentait pas cet homme qui s'insinuait un peu trop au sein du groupe mais surtout dans la vie personnelle de Freddie. Il émanait de cet homme une aura désagréable, c'était plus fort que lui, Roger ne pouvait pas l'apprécier.

\- C'est parce que je respecte ton choix Brian, je comprend que ça puisse te déranger, mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je serais pas contre l'idée d'en fumer une, ça me détendrais…

\- Tu es tendu Freddie ? Demanda Paul de sa voix mielleuse qui agaçait grandement Roger. Tu n'as pas de raison de stresser !

\- Oh ce n'est pas du stress voyons, c'est surtout de l'excitation ! J'ai hâte qu'on commence notre travail, ça va être fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Freddie en se tournant vers ses amis, qui acquiescèrent joyeusement ses dires.

\- ça je n'en doute pas, tout ce que tu composes est fabuleux !

\- Oh Paul, comme c'est gentil. Je le sais déjà, mais c'est gentil ! Plaisanta le chanteur.

Roger soupira devant la niaiserie dont pouvait faire preuve Paul. Le manque de nicotine le rendait nerveux mais Paul était pire que tout. D'ailleurs, c'était ce dernier qui avait choisis le studio dans lequel ils allaient enregistrer leur album. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, aussi bien ils allaient enregistrer dans des conditions déplorables, pire que des amateurs. Sa mauvaise humeur se lisant sur son visage, Brian se pencha afin de s'adresser à lui, John, surnommé affectueusement Deaky par le reste du groupe, étant entre lui et Roger.

\- Bon… écoute Roger, je suis désolé de te priver de l'une des choses que tu sembles apprécier le plus, je n'y peux rien si je n'aime vraiment pas cette odeur mais… Si ça t'ennuie à ce point, tu peux toujours en fumer une, on laissera juste les vitres baissées pendant un instant, histoire que ça atténue un peu…

Le fumeur lança un regard surprit à son ami avant de lâcher un petit rire amusé. C'était du Brian tout craché. S'il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si quelqu'un était contrarié, il faisait un compromis afin que l'autre personne retrouve le sourire. Pour Roger, Brian était sans aucun doute le membre le plus gentil du groupe. Freddie et Deaky était également très gentils, généreux et avaient d'autre grandes qualités mais lorsqu'il y avait une divergence d'opinion, ces deux là restaient en général sur leurs propres positions et les défendaient jusqu'au bout, même Deaky bien que ce soit le plus discret des quatre musiciens. Son calme et ses silences cachait un caractère et une personnalité qui se dévoilait a force de passer du temps avec le groupe. Brian aussi défendait ses propres convictions mais il flanchait bien plus facilement. Lorsqu'il gagnait face à Deaky et Freddie, Roger ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu supérieur pendant un petit moment, son côté fier ressortait et il ne se gênait pas de faire le malin. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Brian, c'était assez différent. Il ressentait cette fierté caractéristique mais elle était surmontée d'une certaine tendresse à l'égard de son ami. Lorsqu'il voyait dans les yeux clairs de Brian cette lueur de bienveillance, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le charrier, il voulait juste le remercier de cette gentille attention. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il le rendait faible.

\- Brian… Soupira Roger. Je… Je peux m'en passer t'inquiète pas…

\- Non vas-y, si ça peut t'aider à passer le temps, ça ne me gêne pas, surtout que ça à l'air de vraiment t'ennuyer… Répondit Brian avec un léger sourire, sûr de lui.

\- Bri, rassure toi, la personne qui m'ennuie le plus dans cette voiture ce n'est pas toi, si tu vois de qui je veux parler…

Roger fit un léger signe de tête et désigna leur chauffeur, qui était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Freddie. Brian et Deaky comprirent ce qui embêtait Roger car eux aussi avaient du mal à supporter Paul. Brian soupira en hochant la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Raison de plus pour que je t'accorde ton petit plaisir Roge, tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir Roger ? Demanda soudainement Paul en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Hey je ne t'ai pas adresser la parole que je sache ! S'exclama Roger avec virulence.

\- Oh hey doucement, je posais simplement une question !

\- T'inquiète Paul, ça doit être la fatigue du trajet qui commence à lui monter à la tête, dit Brian en jetant un regard à son ami, lui intimant de se calmer.

\- Oui et puis tu connais Roger maintenant, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour s'énerver ! Ajouta Deaky avec un sourire.

\- Ouais enfin il y a des choses qui m'énerve plus que d'autre, ou devrais-je plutôt dire des personnes…

\- Hum Paul, dis-moi dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ? Demanda Freddie afin de détourner la conversation.

\- Et bien en fait nous sommes quasiment arrivés, plus que quelques minutes et ce sera bon…

La voiture roulait dans un paysage assez vide. Pas d'habitations, pas de commerces, juste une vaste étendue de champs agricoles. Le trio à l'arrière se lancèrent des regards indécis. En regardant à travers leurs vitres, tout ce qu'ils voyaient était une ferme, située au milieu de nulle part. Une fois arrivés au niveau de l'entrée de la ferme, la voiture tourna et y entra, à la grande stupéfaction des membres du groupe. Paul éteignit le moteur et chacun sortit de la voiture afin de découvrir les lieux. Tandis que la boue tachaient ses chaussures, Roger regarda les bâtiments qu'ils avaient devant eux, au travers des verres teintés de ses lunettes de soleil. Les bâtisses étaient anciennes et délabrées, loin de l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'un studio d'enregistrement. Confus, il s'exclama :

\- C'est ça les studios !?

\- Le but est de rester loin de toute distraction, répondit Paul en déchargeant la voiture.

\- … ça, c'est sûr qu'il y a pas grand-chose pour s'occuper…

\- Oooh t'inquiète pas Roger, t'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, on sera trop occupé à composer le meilleur album de tous les temps darling, dit Freddie en tapant affectueusement le dos de son ami.

\- Dans cette ruine ? Enfin Fred, comment veut-tu qu'on fasse un travail correcte ici ?!

\- Détend-toi un peu, on n'a même pas vu l'intérieur, d'après Paul c'est un studio très réputé, ne juge pas si vite !

Une fois de plus, Roger soupira et suivit son ami vers l'entrée du studio. Cela lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître, mais Freddie avait raison, une fois à l'intérieur, l'édifice n'était pas aussi miteux qu'il en avait l'air. C'était même plutôt bien décoré et agencé. Tout le groupe était charmé par la pièce.

\- Wow, le contraste avec l'extérieur est surprenant, dit John, impressionné.

\- ça tu l'a dit, ajouta Brian.

\- Les amis, à partir de ce jour, ce lieu entre dans l'Histoire, déclara Freddie d'un air fier et solennel. Car aujourd'hui, ce studio accueil Queen en son sein ! Et verra naître le meilleur album jamais réalisé en ce monde !

Tout le reste du groupe s'enthousiasma face aux paroles de Freddie. Ce dernier n'avait aucun doute à propos de son talent ainsi que de celui des musiciens. C'était l'une des choses que Roger appréciait le plus chez lui, cette confiance communicative qui leur donnaient envie de créer des choses toujours plus originales, d'oser faire des créations musicales différentes. Lui-même était certain que leur prochain album allait être grandiose. Il lança un regard furtif à Brian. L'époque où ils étaient tous les deux au sein de leur premier groupe lui paraissait lointaine à présent. Lorsque leur chanteur les a quitter pour un autre groupe, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir exercer leur passion. Mais bien heureusement, ils ont rencontré Freddie et John et on pu véritablement lancer leur carrière dans la musique.

Parfois, Roger se demandait si, sans Freddie et John, son amitié avec Brian aurait perduré de la sorte. Étaient-t-ils toujours ensemble uniquement grâce à la musique, leur groupe ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette question le taraudait car en soit, cela n'était pas si important. Mais pourtant, ça le perturbait, c'est pourquoi il essayait de repousser cette interrogation le plus loin possible dans son esprit. Le plus important, c'était qu'il était toujours ami avec lui après toute ces années et qu'il était avec Freddie et John et comptait bien les garder dans sa vie jusqu'à la mort.

Après avoir discuter dans le studio, le groupe découvrit les chambre dans lesquelles ils allaient dormir pendant quelques semaines. Paul indiqua à Freddie la plus grande chambre, ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde les musiciens qui devaient se contenter de chambre un peu plus restreinte.

Roger défit sa valise et une fois que cela fut terminé, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Des champs, des poules et tout cela à perte de vue. En effet, il était difficile de trouver la moindre distraction dans un tel endroit. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas dans cette campagne isolée qu'il allait rencontrer la moindre groupie avec laquelle passer un peu de bon temps. Profitant de sa solitude, il alluma une cigarette et souffla sa fumée contre la vitre. Si l'isolement allait aider les autres à composer, c'était tant mieux pour eux, mais Roger avait de sacré doute là-dessus.

Chacun se reposa une heure ou deux dans sa chambre, fatigués par le long trajet qu'ils venaient d'effectuer mais bien vite, les différents membres du groupe se mirent au travail et commencèrent à composer. Tous, sauf Roger. Allongé sur son lit, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à composer. La campagne lui donnait juste envie de retrouver l'agitation de la ville, les bars, de la population. Une fois de plus, il regarda par la fenêtre et la seule créature vivante qu'il vit dehors était une poule qui picorait tranquillement. Tout était calme, trop calme.

Décidé, il prit un carnet, un crayon et sortit de sa chambre. La camionnette transportant les instruments avait du les décharger depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il entra dans le studio, il s'occupa de monter sa batterie et une fois que tout était en ordre, il prit ses baguettes, s'installa sur son siège et frappa les fûts. Il ne jouait rien de particulier, ne composait pas vraiment, il frappait au feeling, évacuait la frustration et l'ennui qu'il avait ressenti depuis le début de la journée. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Le batteur était concentré sur ce qu'il jouait et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un était entré à son tour dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux un instant et remarqua Brian qui l'observait en silence, focalisé sur ce qu'il entendait. Surprit, Roger cessa de jouer et eut un léger sursaut, ce qui fit rire son ami.

\- Ah, excuse-moi Roge, je voulais pas te déranger , dit-il en s'approchant d'une guitare.

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, tu me gêne pas, je composais pas vraiment de toute manière…

\- Ah oui ? En tout cas c'était chouette ce que tu jouais, finalement, tu devrais jamais composer, c'est là que tu joues le mieux !

Brian souligna sa plaisanterie avec un sourire amusé, auquel Roger répondit en lui tendant son majeur, un sourire étirant malgré lui ses lèvres.

\- Hein hein, très drôle Brian, mais dis-moi, tu as besoin de parler pour jouer de la guitare ?

\- Hum non ?

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu peux la fermer ! Dit Roger avec un petit rictus satisfait.

\- Ouaiiis ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'entendra pas ma voix pendant un moment ! Ah mais… Mince, je vais plutôt attendre que tu ai fini, tu étais là avant et même si je branche un casque sur un ampli, avec le son de ta batterie, je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer…

\- Si tu as composé quelque chose Bri je te laisse la place, comme je te le disais je ne faisait qu'improviser…

\- Oui mais improviser c'est important, ça peut te conduire à une nouvelle chanson, je peux pas te couper comme ça…

\- Aaah cesse cette politesse, si je te le dit, c'est que tu peux jouer ! Et puis vu que je suis là, tu peux me faire écouter !

\- Ah oui, avec plaisir ! Ce n'est qu'un premier jet, dis-moi ce que tu en dis !

Brian brancha sa guitare à l'un des ampli présents dans la pièce, fit passer la bandoulière par dessus son épaule et plaça comme il le pouvait son carnet où il était inscrit une série de notes et de paroles. Le guitariste commença sa mélodie, sous les yeux de Roger qui l'écoutait attentivement. Plus que l'écouter, il l'observait. Il avait toujours trouve la façon de jouer de Brian fascinante. Il exprimait de telles émotions lorsqu'il jouait de son instrument de prédilection, il trouvait ça beau à voir. Son corps entier ressentait la musique et bougeait naturellement, d'une manière que Roger qualifiait de sensuelle. La mélodie était plutôt légère et entraînante et les paroles plurent au batteur qui avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'allait donner la chanson une fois terminée. Une fois l'extrait terminé, Brian demanda aussitôt :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ce début, je suis sûr que les autres vont aimer aussi, répondit Roger avec un sourire. Si tu veux, on peut commencer à y travailler, si tu as des idées sur la façon dont je dois jouer de la batterie dessus !

\- Ah, dans un premier temps, merci et ensuite pourquoi pas, j'ai effectivement quelques idées en tête !

Le batteur reprit en main ses baguettes et écouta les instructions de Brian, qui jouait en même temps de la guitare pour voir si tout cela sonnait correctement et correspondait à ce qu'il imaginait. Roger adorait Freddie et John, mais il avait besoin de ces moments privilégiés avec Brian. Ils provoquaient chez lui des sentiments qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'étaient différents de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il passait du temps seul avec le chanteur ou le bassiste. Son affection était aussi forte pour les trois, mais était nuancée envers Brian. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un long moment déjà mais ça ne le troublait pas moins pour autant. Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se disait que c'était sûrement causé par le fait qu'il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que les autres, ils ont un passé qu'ils n'ont pas partagé avec Freddie et John.

Une heure passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop occupé à travailler. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter afin de voir si les autres étaient sortis de leur chambre. Ils virent Freddie en train de préparer du café dans la cuisine, tout en notant quelques mots dans un carnet.

\- Tu es toujours inspiré toi ! Dit Brian en posant une main sur l'épaule de Freddie, jetant un œil sur le carnet.

\- Que veut-tu, j'ai la chance d'avoir une muse formidable, répondit Freddie en souriant.

\- Ah ça, c'est vrai que Mary est une fille géniale ! C'est une chanson pour elle ?

\- Oui, je veux que le monde entier sache à quel point elle compte pour moi.

\- Ooooh, ça a l'air magnifique Freddie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très touchée !

Brian continua de lire les paroles qu'avait rédigé Freddie et les montra ensuite à Roger, qui les trouvait également très belles. Il savait à quel point il aimait Mary, sa fiancée, et cette chanson transmettait parfaitement. Ils discutèrent tous les trois de l'arrangement de la chanson lorsque le quatrième membre du groupe entra à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Oooh Deaky, te voilà ! S'exclama Freddie, enthousiaste. Tu es resté un moment dans ta chambre, tu as déjà commencé une chanson ?

\- Salut les gars, en fait… euh…

\- Oh allez, combien de fois je te l'ai dis, n'ai pas peur de nous montrer ce que tu écris, montre nous !

\- Hum, ce serait avec plaisir Freddie seulement je n'ai fait que dormir, je viens à peine de me réveiller, dit John en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. Quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça, le trajet à été long, j'avais besoin de me reposer ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant les regard surprit de ses amis.

\- Mais, ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous sommes arrivés, je pensais que tu avais commencer à travailler !

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais pour l'instant je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment inspiré, mais si vous avez déjà des pistes, je suis tout ouï et prêt à travailler avec vous !

\- Ah on est d'accord, ce trou paumé n'est pas inspirant du tout ! S'exclama Roger.

\- Oh ce n'est pas ça le problème, moi j'aime bien la campagne ! C'est juste que je suis pas inspiré pour le moment, mais ça va finir par venir !

Roger soupira d'exaspération. Était-il vraiment le seul à se sentir mal à l'idée d'être coupé du monde ? cela ne faisait que quelques heures et il se sentait déjà mal. L'enregistrement de l'album promettait d'être long.


	2. Page Blanche

Au cours de la première semaine, le groupe enregistra déjà quelques pistes de leur nouvel album. Les quatre amis étaient enthousiastes et déjà fiers de ce qu'ils produisaient, convaincus que leur album allait être meilleur que tout ce qu'ils avaient composés jusque-là. Tout le monde travaillait avec entrain sur les chansons de Freddie et Brian, chacun apportait ses arrangements pour rendre la composition meilleure. Après une énième séance d'enregistrement, le groupe décida de prendre une pause pour déjeuner ensemble, mais Roger n'avait pas grand appétit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient dans ce studio et il n'avait toujours pas écrit la moindre ligne. Il avait pourtant essayer mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être atteint par le syndrome de la page blanche. Néanmoins, il n'était pas le seul a n'avoir encore rien écrit. John n'avait toujours pas présenter la moindre composition, cela le rassurait. Mais le batteur avait l'impression de ne pas totalement faire sa part de travail et cette situation l'irritait. Alors qu'il repensait à cela, Freddie s'adressa soudainement à lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Roger, plus les jours passent et plus tu as l'air… tendu. Si quelque chose te contrarie, dis le nous !

\- … Pourquoi, t'as peur que ça empiète sur la qualité de l'album ? Répondit sèchement Roger.

\- … Mais, bien sûr que non, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est vrai d'habitude tu es un vrai bout-entrain, toujours avec le sourire, alors que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, tu es différent…

\- Tout va parfaitement bien Fred, j'ai… Juste un peu mal dormi cette nuit. Ça arrive a tout le monde d'être un peu tendu non ?

\- Roger, commença Brian. Tu sais… Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as toujours rien composé pour le moment, l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas…

Roger lança un regard choqué à son ami. Comment faisait-il pour sonder ses réflexions de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Brian arrivait à déceler ce qui perturbait ses pensées. Si cela l'agaçait grandement, une part de lui appréciait le fait que Brian le connaisse si bien. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se vanter de la même chose à propos du guitariste mais ce dernier était bien plus réservé que lui. Le batteur était assez extraverti, tout comme Freddie tandis que Brian et John étaient un peu plus discret. Il était plutôt difficile de deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête, pourtant Roger était parfois curieux de savoir ce à quoi son ami pouvait bien penser. Il avait envers lui une curiosité qui semblait grandir avec le temps. Brian était une personne follement intéressante et même s'il le connaissait bien depuis toute ces années, il avait envie d'en savoir encore plus.

Troublé par la clairvoyance de son ami, Roger commença par contredire son ami avant de rendre les armes :

\- … Enfin… je dois bien avouer que je n'arrive pas à composer ici, je n'ai pas d'inspiration alors que toi et Freddie vous avez déjà quelques chansons…

\- Roger, ce n'est pas un concours, le rassura Brian. Il ne faut pas que tu composes juste pour composer, laisse faire le temps, regarde John, est-ce qu'il s'inquiète ? Pas le moins du monde !

\- … Pardonne-moi de te contredire Brian mais ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai, dit John avec un sourire contrit.

\- … Ah oui ? Navré Deaky, je n'avais pas remarqué…

\- Disons que moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à écrire mais ça va le faire, ça va finir par arriver !

\- Huuuum, marmonna Freddie avec un air suspicieux. Deaky, soit franc : Tu as du mal à écrire, ou tu as du mal à nous montrer ce que tu composes ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Fred, dès que j'aurais écrit quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un début, je vous le montrerais de suite !

\- J'espère bien !

Freddie ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de John, faisant rire ce dernier. Roger savait, comme le reste du groupe, à quel point le bassiste était réservé, bien plus que Brian. Si le guitariste n'avait en général aucun mal à partager ses créations, John avait toujours beaucoup de difficulté et n'osait pas toujours soumettre ses idées pour enrichir les chansons des autres. C'est pour cela que Freddie l'encourageait autant à s'ouvrir, d'autant plus que ses idées étaient toujours pertinentes, voire frôlaient le génie.

Roger était assez admiratif de Deaky, il avait réussi à se faire une place parmi un chanteur au style voyant et au comportement parfois excentrique, un batteur qui avait par moment le sang chaud et un guitariste sage mais qui avait tout de même du caractère et savait tenir tête aux deux premiers. John était le genre de personne à briller par sa discrétion et qui, une fois en confiance, se révélait très drôle et avait de la conversation. Roger avait été très surprit de le voir danser sur scène la première fois qu'ils avaient fait une représentation ensemble. D'un naturel calme, lorsqu'il jouait devant un publique, tout son corps dansait au son de la musique. Lui et le reste du groupe avait été amusé et touché de voir le plus timide d'entre eux s'exprimer autant en jouant.

Si L'attention de Freddie avait été détourné par John, Brian fixait toujours Roger d'un air soucieux.

\- Rog, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, et puis si tu ne composes rien pour cet album ce n'est pas grave, tu auras plus d'inspiration pour le suivant…

\- Ah, ce n'est pas grave ? S'emporta Roger, vexé. Ça veut dire quoi, que mes chansons ne sont pas indispensables ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu as très bien compris là où je voulais en venir…

\- Oui tu as été parfaitement clair, tu penses que l'album se portera bien même si je n'y apporte pas mes créations, très bien Brian, si tu crois que tes chansons et celles de Freddie suffisent, je pense que ma présence n'est pas nécessaire !

Roger quitta la pièce, ignorant les paroles de Brian et Freddie qui lui demandaient de revenir afin de mettre les choses aux clairs. Le cœur battant, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne sachant comment extérioriser sa colère, il renversa l'armoire présente dans la pièce, avant d'y donner rageusement des coups de pieds. Une fois un peu calmé, il s'assit sur son lit et respira profondément. Avec un peu de recul, il devait bien reconnaître qu'effectivement, Brian n'avait jamais dit que ses chansons n'étaient pas indispensables. Il disait ça pour qu'il ne ressente pas de pression, il avait été bienveillant dans ses dires, comme toujours. Mais sur le moment, cela l'avait vraiment blessé. L'idée que ce qu'il créait puisse ne pas être important lui était insupportable, cela l'avait fait réagir de manière impulsive, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il regrettait de s'être emporté de la sorte auprès de ses amis qui n'avait pas mérité ça. Roger réfléchissait calmement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis la voix de John lui demandait s'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il accepta.

\- … Oh, tu as refais la déco de ta chambre, très moderne, plaisanta John en voyant l'armoire brisé de Roger.

\- Ah, j'adore faire subir mes sautes d'humeurs au mobilier qui m'entoure, répondit Roger avec un sourire ironique.

\- Vaut mieux ça plutôt que Brian ou Freddie !

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh moi je suis assez fort pour résister à tes coups voyons, je suis solide !

\- Mouais, sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tu te surestime là ! Enfin, je suppose que tu n'est pas venu pour me parler de ma défunte armoire…

\- … Bien sûr que si, pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne te voir sinon ? Non plus sérieusement, je suis venu voir si tu allais un peu mieux. Tu sais, en disant ce qu'il a dit, Brian voulait juste…

\- Me rassurer, je sais, le coupa Roger en soupirant. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça, c'était puéril…

\- ça c'est plutôt à Brian et Freddie qu'il faut le dire, moi je n'ai fait qu'assister à la scène ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas t'en vouloir pour ça, d'autant plus que ça nous ai déjà arrivé de nous prendre la tête bien plus que ça !

\- Ouais c'est vrai… En même temps ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici et je ne me sens pas bien dans cette campagne, ça va peut-être te paraître exagéré mais c'est comme si ces vastes champs m'enfermaient… C'est trop vide, j'ai besoin d'agitation…

\- D'agitation ? C'est pourtant pas ce qui manque avec Freddie, c'est une vrai pire électrique, dit John avec un léger rire.

\- C'est pas faux, admit Roger avec un sourire. Mais… Même si je vous adore tous les trois, j'ai quand-même besoin d'avoir des moments ailleurs…

\- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire… J'aime bien la campagne mais je dois bien reconnaître que moi aussi je tourne en rond lorsqu'on enregistre pas… J'ai toujours pas d'inspiration non plus…

Le batteur et le bassiste soupirèrent en chœur. John remettait de manière compulsive ses longs cheveux en place, geste que Roger avait apprit à connaître. Il s'agissait chez son ami d'un tic gestuel qui trahissait sa gêne et sa nervosité. Avec un sourire bienveillant, Roger posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et le rassura :

\- Deakyyy, Comme l'a dit Brian ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu vas réussir à composer quelque chose et je suis persuadé que ce sera génial !

\- … C'est gentil, mais pour l'instant je me sens vidé de toute inspiration. Déjà que… Déjà que je suis pas forcément le plus utile, si en plus je ne contribue pas…

\- PARDON ?! S'exclama Roger, outré. Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Tu es rempli de bonnes idées, tu sais jouer d'un tas d'instruments et ta première chanson est excellente !

\- … Merci Roger, il t'arrive d'être adorable ! Répondit John d'un ton amusé mais sincèrement touché. Mais on ne peut pas comparer ma contribution avec la votre, en plus… Peut-être que « Missfire » était un coup de chance, c'est peut-être la seule chanson que je vais composer de toute ma vie… C'est pas autant de travail que ce que vous accomplissez tous les trois…

\- Deaky, tu n'as absolument pas à te sentir moins utile par rapport à cela, c'est également beaucoup de travail d'interpréter et de trouver des arrangements aux chansons que nous composons, sans compter que tu dois supporter nos caractères qui sont pas toujours évidents ! C'est tout autant de travail et tu l'accompli parfaitement bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Et puis tu n'as pas à te sentir forcé d'écrire des chansons, il faut que ça soit un plaisir avant tout, si tu te met trop de pression tu n'y arrivera vraiment pas !

\- … Oui tu as raison, j'ai envie d'en écrire mais il ne faut pas que ce soit pour me sentir égal à vous, comprit John.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours inférieur à nous, surtout à moi, dit Roger avec un air arrogant avant d'éclater de rire. Je plaisante, tu sais très bien que nous sommes tous les trois égaux. Et sans toi, le groupe ne serait pas ce qu'il est, c'est à dire… une famille, pour paraphraser Brian.

Ému par les paroles de Roger, John eut un sourire touché et ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer son ami, reconnaissant envers ses gentilles paroles. Roger sentait que le bassiste allait mieux. Cela lui arrivait parfois de voir sa confiance en lui baisser, il fallait procéder à des piqûres de rappels de temps à autres.

\- Merci beaucoup Rog, j'ignorais que tu pouvais dire des choses aussi attentionnées !

\- Ouais, enfin t'y habitue pas trop quand même !

\- Ouh la la, monsieur Taylor est un mauvais garçon, il ne dit pas des gentillesses n'importe quand à n'importe qui !

\- La ferme !

Les deux amis rirent ensemble, tout deux plutôt soulagé après leur conversation. Chacun était heureux d'avoir pu aider l'autre à aller mieux et se sentaient un peu moins préoccupés. Alors qu'ils allaient continuer de continuer leurs discussion dans une ambiance un peu plus légère, ils entendirent du brouhaha derrière la porte de la chambre.

\- Mais enfin Brian je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se calmer tout seul, tu risques peut-être même de le déranger, tu le connais, quand il est énervé comme ça…

\- Fred, je dois lui parler, c'est moi qui l'ai vexé, c'est de ma faute s'il ne se sent pas bien !

\- Mais non enfin, il l'était déjà ! Tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui ne va pas chez lui !

\- … Mouais, peu importe, faut qu'on s'assure qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il ne pense plus ces bêtises, déjà que je suis sûr que Deaky les penses encore par moment…

Roger et John échangèrent un regard amusés. Mais le batteur se sentait mal d'avoir fait culpabiliser Brian et avant que ce dernier n'ai temps de le faire, il se dirigea vers la porte et prit la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Seulement, il sentait que la poignée tournait un peu trop vite. La porte s'ouvrit également anormalement vite et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Brian, surprit. Roger empêcha le guitariste de parler en prenant d'office la parole.

\- écoute Brian, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça, c'était idiot, en plus… C'était gentil de me dire que je n'avais pas de pression à avoir…

\- Ah, ravi de constater que tu as écouter ce que j'ai dis, dit Brian, non sans un peu d'orgueil. Mais je me suis mal exprimé, je te pris de m'excu…

\- Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser alors que ça n'a pas lieu d'être, Deaky manque peut-être de confiance en lui et moi je monte sans doute trop vite sur mes grands chevaux, mais être trop gentil, ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

\- Euh… je… Tu trouves vraiment que je suis trop gentil ? Demanda Brian, déconcerté.

\- … Tu vois darling, c'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis quelques minutes ! Ajouta Freddie d'un ton fier.

\- … Ah, pour moi c'est normal…

\- Ce n'est pas normal Bri que ce soit toi qui t'excuse alors que c'est moi qui t'ai mal parlé, crois-moi, je reconnais mes erreurs, c'est déjà ça, dit Roger avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne m'a pas si mal parler que ça, et puis j'ai l'habitude ! Ça ne me gêne pas !

\- Toi peut-être, mais nous ça nous gêne, plaisanta John, la mine faussement sérieuse.

\- C'est vrai, tu es insupportable Rog ! Exagéra Freddie. Hum… Je commence même à préféré Paul à toi…

\- QUOI ?! S'écria Roger, piqué à vif. Oh il va finir pire que cette armoire !

\- Doucement Roger, je plaisante ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on a réglé ce différent digne d'une tragédie, il faut qu'on aille retrouver Paul dans le studio, je lui ai proposer d'écouter les premiers morceaux qu'on à enregistré, histoire d'avoir un avis extérieur dessus…

\- Oh, super… Soupira Brian… Fred, j'aimerais que cette fois-ci tu ne lui dises pas qui à composé quoi.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi, aurait-tu honte de tes morceaux ? Darling ils sont aussi géniaux que les miens voyons !

\- Freddie, tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis notre premier album, il favorise toujours tes compositions et trouve toujours à redire sur les notre ?

\- … Hum, il faut savoir accepter les critiques…

\- Les critiques ? Je n'appelle pas des remarques du style « Brian, tu as changer de guitare avant d'enregistrer ? Non parce que tu joue moins bien que d'habitude » ou encore « Brian, tu sais j'ai un super dictionnaire des synonymes chez moi, si jamais t'a besoin pour diversifier un peu plus ton vocabulaire » des critiques !

\- Ah oui ? Alors tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Du foutage de gueule !

Roger se souvenait de ces remarques. Paul en avait également fait à John et lui-même, mais il y en avait bien plus ciblée sur le guitariste, qui faisaient pourtant des textes très travaillés et jouait de manière remarquablement excellente. Freddie savait que ce que disait Paul était injuste, mais son principal problème était qu'il était plutôt sensible à la flatterie et appréciait avoir quelqu'un qui l'admire de cette façon. Il avait besoin de ça. Roger ignorait pourquoi le chanteur avait besoin de ce genre de relation, sûrement pour combler un manque affectif, mais lequel, lui qui était aimé par sa fiancée, ses amis, voire même quasiment le monde entier ?

Freddie garda son calme et répondit avec une sérénité feinte :

\- Brian, tu m'en vois désolé si Paul ne sait pas apprécier le génie que tu es et crois moi, je dis ça sans ironie chéri. Seulement, avoir son avis me conforte…

\- Tu m'étonnes, il pourrait lui chanter qu'il a fait l'amour à sa mère, il pleurait en disant que c'est du grand art, souffla John à Roger, qui pouffa de rire.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose Deaky ? Demanda Freddie, suspicieux.

\- Je disais que j'ai hâte d'entendre l'avis constructif et impartial de ce cher Paul !

\- Mouais, allez venez, il est temps de se remettre au travail ! Nous avons assez fait nos dramaqueen pour aujourd'hui !

Le groupe sortit de la pièce et descendit les marche pour se rendre au studio. C'était habituel pour eux d'avoir des conflits à propos de l'album mais l'isolement campagnard semblait faire ressortir des traits de leur personnalité un peu plus marqué. Ce qui les tendaient n'était pas toujours liés aux enregistrements, mais bien à des choses qu'ils ressentaient. Roger espérait que, même s'il prenait plaisir à vivre de sa passion, il n'allaient pas rester ici trop longtemps.


	3. Good Company

Comme convenu, le groupe se prépara à faire écouter à Paul leur premières compositions. Roger se sentait irrité rien qu'en lui disant bonjour. Il évitait de le croiser, afin de limiter ses interactions sociales avec lui, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, sachant qu'il n'était pas convier aux séances d'enregistrements car Freddie préférait présenter les chansons une fois enregistrées et le reste du temps, Roger restait dans sa chambre.

Roy, leur ingénieur du son, était déjà dans le studio, ponctuel comme à son habitude. Il préparait les bandes afin de les faire écouter au grouper et à Paul. Le groupe s'entendait plutôt bien avec Roy, il ne semblait pas toujours comprendre les créations du groupe mais il ne portait pas de jugement sur le contenu, en revanche il les conseillait sur la forme et surtout gérait les enregistrements avec l'aide de John. Une fois tous réuni, tout le monde se salua et lorsque tout fut mis en place, la petite assemblée écouta les premières pistes de l'album.

La première chanson qu'ils écoutèrent était _Lazing on a sunday afternoon,_ chanson écrite par Freddie. L'ensemble du groupe aimait cette chanson, courte mais très entraînante, d'un style très différents de ce qu'ils avait fait jusqu'ici. Puis il écoutèrent _Good Company,_ écrite et interprétée par Brian. Il s'agissait de la chanson que ce dernier avait fait écouter à Roger lors de leur premier jour dans le studio. Brian avait proposé au groupe d'interpréter lui-même la chanson et les trois musiciens étaient tout-à-fait d'accord, trouvant que la voix plus douce du guitariste était parfaite pour cette composition. Bien que Freddie soit le chanteur principal du groupe, il était ravi de laisser le chant principal à ses amis, qui avaient également une voix excellente. Seul John n'avait toujours pas chanté sur le moindre disque.

Roger appréciait beaucoup la voix de Brian, qui était plus douce et légère que celle de Freddie. Elle transmettait des émotions différentes mais tout aussi fortes. Alors qu'il écoutait attentivement l'enregistrement, il entendit un léger soupir. Il savait pertinemment qui avait soupirer de la sorte. Paul affichait un air déçu, ce qui énerva profondément le batteur. Forcément, si ce n'était pas Freddie qui chantait, ce n'était pas à son goût. Enfin ils écoutèrent _Seaside Rendez-vous,_ composé et interprété par Freddie. À l'écoute de ce morceau, Paul retrouva le sourire, son sourire remplit d'hypocrisie que Roger, Brian et John avaient envie de lui faire ravaler par n'importe quel moyen.

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient enregistré au cours de cette semaine bien remplie. Vu que Brian chantait sur son morceau, Paul n'eut pas à demander qui avait composé telle ou telle chanson, cela était évident. Enthousiaste, il se mit à applaudir le groupe, ou plutôt Freddie car il ne le quittait pas des yeux, et s'exclama :

\- Bravo, elles sont super ces chansons, vraiment, ça va faire un carton ! Mais… J'aurais une petite suggestion pour la deuxième chanson…

\- _Good Compagny_? Demanda Brian, agacé.

\- Oui ! Tu sais Brian, tu as une très jolie voix, je t'assure ! Mais… Je pense que ça rendrait bien mieux si c'était Freddie qui la chantait, tu comprend, il a une voix plus… Comment dire…

\- Nous avons tous décidé que ce serait Brian qui chanterait cette chanson, déclara sèchement Roger.

\- Oui chéri, comme le dit Roger, il s'agit d'une décision de groupe, et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu reproche à la voix de Brian, elle est parfaite ! Ajouta Freddie.

\- Je ne lui reproche rien enfin, c'est juste que selon moi, tu as la meilleure voix du groupe, c'est tout, tenta de se rattraper Paul.

\- Paul, écoute moi-bien, il n'y a pas de meilleures voix, juste des voix différentes et c'est ça qui fait notre force, on est tous différents, chaque auditeur peut trouver en nous une part de sa propre personnalité parce-qu'on a tous les quatre notre propre styles, nos propres histoires à raconter. Je peux concevoir que tu n'adhère pas au style pourtant superbe de Brian mais je t'en pris, ne redis jamais que je suis meilleur que lui ou que n'importe qui présent dans cette pièce.

Paul semblait soudainement vouloir se faire tout petit devant le regard enflammé de Freddie. À ses côtés, les trois musiciens arboraient un sourire fier. Ils étaient tous les trois touchés par les paroles du chanteur. S'il pouvait parfois paraître arrogant et ne doutait jamais de la qualité de ses chansons ou de son talent, jamais il n'avait prit qui que ce soit de haut ou bien s'il disait quelque chose de ce genre, c'était toujours pour plaisanter, comme ils en avaient l'habitude entre eux.

Le regard de Brian était rempli de gratitude, Roger le voyait bien. Mais cette reconnaissance fut remplacé par de la colère lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Paul.

\- Freddie à tout-à-fait raison, nous sommes tous égaux dans ce groupe. Chacun est libre de produire ce qu'il souhaite et de le réaliser comme il le souhaite, donc si je veux chanter sur un morceau, c'est mon droit, dit Brian d'un ton sec.

\- D'accord d'accord, ce n'était qu'une suggestion, je croyais que j'avais le droit de donner mon avis, après-tout c'est pour ça que Freddie voulait me faire écouter…

\- Sauf que ton avis, on s'en fout, répondit Roger. Tu comprends ça ?

\- Toi peut-être, mais je sais que c'est important pour Freddie.

\- Ce qui importe avant tout, ce sont nos décisions de groupe, répondit Freddie. Et je suis implacable là-dessus, les seuls qui ont leurs mots à dire sur les compositions sont Roger, Brian, Deaky et moi-même.

\- … Bien… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'habitude quand je fait des suggestion tu ne réagis pas comme ça…

\- Rien de particulier. Je veux juste que tu cesses d'être injuste envers les autres.

\- … Si tu crois que c'est de l'injustice, soit, je ne dirait plus rien, bien que mes remarques ont toujours été sans malfaisance…

\- Pff, tu m'en diras tant, marmonna John, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Roger et Brian derrière Freddie.

\- Quelque chose à dire John ? Demanda Paul. C'est vrai, depuis toute à l'heure tu dis rien !

\- Je réserve mes sages paroles aux personnes qui méritent de les entendre, répondit simplement le bassistes, faisant fièrement sourire ses deux comparses à ses côtés ainsi que Freddie, amusé.

\- Je vois… Bon ben je pense que je vu que tout le monde se fout de moi, je pense que je vais repartir, vous serez bien mieux sans moi !

Paul tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du studio, suivit par Freddie qui, prit de remords, s'excusait et tentait de rattraper la situation, ignorant Brian qui lui disait de laisser tomber et de revenir. Le guitariste échangea un regard outré avec Roger et John ainsi qu'avec Roy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, silencieux comme à son habitude.

\- Bien, soupira Brian. Si Freddie tiens à rattraper son toutou, c'est son problème, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je le ferait quitter le studio sur le champ…

\- Si seulement on pouvait faire ça, approuva John. Seulement… Freddie semble vraiment attaché à lui…

\- Comment il peut être attaché à cette merde ! S'exclama Roger. Il ne fait que des remarques mesquines, surtout envers toi Brian ! Pourquoi il s'acharne toujours sur toi ?

\- ça, je l'ignore… Enfin, je préfère encore qu'il s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à…

\- Non, ne finis pas cette phrase, le coupa le batteur.

\- Je le pense pourtant. Peu importe ce qu'il dit de mes chansons, je sais qu'elles sont bonnes !

\- … Nous aussi ont sait qu'elles sont bonnes, n'est-ce pas Deaky ?

\- Oh bah tu sais j'en ai écris qu'une alors… Répondit John, dubitatif.

\- Ouais, mais elle est géniale ! Brian, Paul ne doit s'en prendre à aucun de nous et tu n'as pas à supporter ses conneries plus que nous ! Tu vois que tu es trop gentil !

\- Mais je ne suis pas trop gentil ! Se défendit Brian, les joues légèrement rouges. C'est ridicule, si j'étais trop gentil, je serais aller m'excuser auprès de Paul !

\- J'ai dis que tu étais trop gentil, pas que tu étais stupide !

\- ça veut dire que Freddie est stupide ?

\- Exactement !

\- Il faut être cinglé pour supporter un lèche-botte pareil, ajouta John en riant.

\- Oh les gars, vous êtes durs avec lui, dit Brian. C'est vrai quoi, il à quelqu'un qui l'admire quoi qu'il fasse, quelqu'un qui lui dit à quel point il est génial, qu'il est fier de lui… Tout le monde rêve d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui fasse se sentir spécial, non ?

Roger ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais il la referma aussitôt. Il voulait dire à Brian qu'il ressentait ça pour lui mais finalement, les mots restèrent bloqués dans son cœur. Ils avaient portant l'habitude de se dire se genre de compliments dans le groupe mais cette fois, Roger se sentait gêné de dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Brian. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'il avait peur que Brian ne le prenne pas au sérieux et se moque de lui ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, John répondit au guitariste :

\- Il a déjà quelqu'un comme ça, une charmante personne qui s'appelle Mary, lui rappela John.

\- Ah, c'est pas faux… Hum, il à peut-être d'avoir un homme qui lui donne cette reconnaissance, c'est peut-être… Différent ?

\- Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, je pense qu'on se sent tous les quatre déjà spéciaux, aimé, c'est vrai quoi, on a la chance d'avoir un public qui s'agrandit de jour en jour, qui écoute ce qu'on joue, c'est incroyable !

\- … Hum, ah ça pour se sentir aimé… Dit Roger avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Rog, passer la nuit avec des groupies qui ne t'admirent que parce que tu es beau, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être aimé, dit Brian.

\- Hum, merci du compliment, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me trouves beau ! Mais peu importe, appelle ça comme tu veux, ça n'en reste pas moins… Satisfaisant.

\- Si tu le dis, tant mieux pour toi ! Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Deaky, je pense que l'affection et la reconnaissance du publique n'est pas exactement la même que celles que peut nous apporter quelqu'un d'intime, tiens par exemple, j'imagine que Veronica t'aime et te fait sentir spécial non ? Mais pas comme le public peut le faire !

À l'évocation de sa petite amie, John baissa les yeux de gêne et se mit à rougir. Roger ne comprenait pas comment le bassiste pouvait être si mal-à-l'aise. Roger n'avait jamais eut honte de déclarer qu'il fréquentait une femme, voire plusieurs en même temps. Il n'était pas rare qu'il raconte de bon matin à ses amis ses ébats de la veille. À chaque fois, Brian désapprouvait ces actes et John se contentait d'écouter silencieusement, amusé, seul Freddie semblait vraiment intéressé et divertit par les aventures de Roger. Le batteur était plutôt fier de ses conquêtes. Freddie parlait souvent de Mary mais avait parfois également cette gêne lorsqu'il évoquait son amour pour elle. Quand à Brian, ça lui était arrivé de fréquenter des femmes, mais il restait lui aussi très discret à propos de ses relations qui, à la grande surprise de Roger, n'avaient pas durées très longtemps. Brian ne disait jamais si c'était lui qui avait rompu ou non mais pour Roger c'était forcément lui. Le musicien était calme, altruiste, galant, il était même trop gentil, ce qui pouvait plaire à certaine femme en besoin d'attention. Puis pour couronner le tout, il avait un charme fou. Quelle femme pouvait refuser de faire sa vie avec Brian May ?

John remit compulsivement ses cheveux en place puis répondit à Brian avec un sourire timide:

\- … C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pareil !

\- J'imagine qu'on est loin de ce que doit ressentir Roger avec ses… « Compagnes »…

\- Hey, moi ça me va très bien ce genre de relation ! s'exclama Roger.

\- Et encore une fois, tant mieux pour toi Rog, si tu arrives à t'en contenter !

\- Ooooh qu'est-ce qui se passe Bri, tu es jaloux ? Demanda le batteur d'une voix sournoise.

\- Moi , jaloux de toi ? Dans tes rêves !

\- … Alors si ce n'est pas de moi… Serait-ce mes groupies que tu envies ?

Roger fendit ses lèvres en un sourire aguicheur, le genre de sourire qui plaisant tant à ses fans et leur faisait tourner la tête. Mais Brian restait de marbre et se contentait de regarder Roger avec scepticisme, voire un soupçon d'exaspération.

\- Roger, pourquoi diable j'envierais des personnes qui passent la nuit avec toi ? Je suis bien mieux à ma place !

\- Tout le monde est bien mieux en dehors du pieux de Roger, ajouta John avec un air facétieux.

\- Ah oui ? Mais sinon dis-moi Deaky, toi qui est si amoureux de ta petite Veronica, ça va, elle te manque pas trop ? Ça te manque pas de la prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser, tout ça… Répliqua Roger pour se venger.

\- … Ah, euh… je… Euh… bafouilla le bassiste, rougissant de plus belle, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

\- Ouais ouais, je préfère ça ! Quand à toi Brian… Douterais-tu de mes… Performances ? Aucune de ces jeunes femmes ne sont reparties frustrées tu sais…

\- … Roger, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda Brian, intrigué. Tu comptes faire quoi là, me convaincre de venir dans ton lit ?

Roger lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait à Brian de cette manière. Il savait juste que ça l'amusait. Ça lui manquait de ne pas exercer son pouvoir de séducteur, c'était comme un besoin. Puis il aimait bien les réactions de Brian, c'était drôle de le voir aussi confus devant ses intentions.

\- … Non… Malgré ce que tu peux croire, je n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans mon lit… Dit Roger avec un regard arrogant.

\- Ah, parce que moi je suis n'importe qui ? Demanda Brian, indigné.

\- Oh, bah alors Bri, on est vexé ? On aimerait avoir mes faveurs finalement ?

\- Ah, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est le principe !

\- Hum, si tu le dis !

Le batteur était fier de son coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brian réagisse aussi hâtivement à sa remarque mais c'était très plaisant. Roger regarda son ami avec arrogance, ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération ce dernier. Le séducteur venait de trouver ce qui lui manquait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au studio : une distraction. Et cette distraction s'appelait Brian May.

John riait des bêtises de ses deux amis puis leur proposa :

\- Bon, c'est pas que vous regarder vous draguer m'ennuie, seulement on devrait peut-être aller retrouver Freddie non ? Ça fait un moment qu'il s'est absenté avec Paul, on devrait voir où ils en sont !

\- Oh, avec un peu de chance, Fred l'aide à faire ses valises, dit Brian en marchant vers la sortie du studio.

\- Et avec encore plus de chance, il est en train de le tuer ! Ajouta Roger.

\- Oh Rog, je t'en prie !

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça te ferait de la peine s'il disparaissait !

\- … Je n'en suis pas à vouloir sa mort !

\- … Pfff… Tu est trop…

\- … Gentil oui, je sais ! Le coupa Brian, faisant rire de nouveau John.

Les trois amis retrouvèrent Freddie et Paul en train de discuter joyeusement en prenant une tasse de thé dans la cuisine, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Leur assistant ne semblait pas quitter les lieux, à la grande déception des trois musiciens.

\- Oh, les chéris, j'ai convaincu Paul de rester, leur annonça Freddie, non sans une once de gêne. Nous avons tout de même besoin de lui et puis, il m'a promis à l'instant qu'il ferait des efforts.

\- C'est vrai les gars, vous savez, je vous aime bien, tous… Dit Paul, sans parvenir à convaincre ses interlocuteurs.

\- OK, se contenta de répondre Roger avant de quitter la pièce. Bon je vais fumer une clope moi.

\- Moi je vais essayer de composer au studio, prévint Brian.

\- Et quand à moi je vais… Hum ça sert à rien que je le dise, c'est pas comme si c'était intéressant ! Déclara John en faisant sa moue caractéristique avant de s'éloigner.

\- Hey attend Deaky, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Ben… En fait vu que j'ai toujours pas d'inspiration et que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je comptais aller… Dormir.

\- Mais… Il est encore tôt !

\- … Ouais. C'est fou ce qu'on s'éclate ici !

\- Rhooo attends, viens, on peut aller marcher ensemble si tu veux, on parlera, ça sera sympa !

\- … Ah, je sais pas, tu étais en train de parler avec Paul, je ne vais pas t'embêter…

\- Oooh ne dit pas de bêtises, allez viens ! Paul, on continueras notre conversation plus tard !

Paul acquiesça, confus tandis que Freddie passa son bras affectueusement autour des épaules de John. Ce dernier se retourna vers Paul pour lui faire un signe de la main, accompagné d'une grimace malicieuse, ce qui laissa Paul sans voix.

Les deux amis passèrent devant Roger qui fumait sa cigarette, seul. Il les vit bras dessus, bras dessous, déjà en train de rire. Roger admirait leur complicité et leur proximité. Il avait la même avec Brian, mais d'une certaine manière, elle lui paraissait moins forte que la leur. Ou alors c'était lui qui en voulait plus, mais dans quel sens ? Brian était seul dans le studio musique, en train de travailler. Il avait très envie d'aller le déranger un peu. Il n'aimait pas être seul trop longtemps, ça l'amenait à réfléchir et il n'aimait pas ça.


	4. ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête!

Devant la porte du studio, Roger hésita un instant à entrer. Il se pouvait que Brian ait envie de travailler seul. De plus, il devait lui-même essayer de composer aussi mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait vide. Il espérait que passer un peu de temps avec Brian puisse lui donner des idées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit son ami écrire dans le carnet où il notait ses compositions. Lorsque ce dernier l'a remarquer, il écrivit un mot en vitesse et ferma le carnet tout en souriant à Roger.

\- Alors Rog, tu es venu travailler aussi ?

\- Ben… Pas vraiment…

\- … Alors tu es venu pour quoi ?

« Pour toi » avait envie de répondre le batteur, seulement cette réponse le gênait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il préféra reformuler sa réponse.

\- … Pour que tu me redises que je suis beau, répondit Roger avec un sourire charmeur, tout en se demandant si c'était mieux d'avoir dit une chose pareille.

\- … J'ai dis ça moi ? J'ai du te confondre avec Freddie, répliqua simplement Brian avec un rictus.

\- … Avec les dents qu'il a ?!

\- Oooh Roger ! Je t'en pris, abstient toi ce genre de remarque méchante !

\- Rhoo ça va il est pas là, dit Roger d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je suis là, c'est vraiment petit comme réflexion !

\- Ooooh détend-toi, je plaisantais !

Brian leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Roger soupirais. Le guitariste pouvait se montrer si coincé ! Mais quelque chose le taraudait. S'il avait dit ça, cela voulait dire qu'il trouvait Freddie plus beau que lui ? C'était sans importance, après tout, c'était lui qui attirait le plus de filles, il n'avait rien à jalouser de Freddie. Alors… Pourquoi il avait l'impression que ça le dérangeait un peu ?

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé tout-à-coup, tu était venu me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement Brian.

\- … Tu… Penses vraiment que Freddie est plus beau que moi ?

\- … Et bien, vous avez tous les deux des physiques très différents, on ne peux pas comparé, votre… « charme » si j'ose dire, est égal je dirais, pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu te met à douter de ton fameux « sex appeal » ?

\- … J'en doute pas, enfin… Non je me posais juste la question…

\- Ce que j'ai dis il toute-à-l'heure était une plaisanterie aussi Roger ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserais, toi qui est si sûr de toi !

\- Je ne suis pas blessé ! S'exclama Roger, mal à l'aise. C'est juste que… Je tiens à conserver mon titre de sex symbol du groupe !

\- Rog, tu parles de mon titre là !

\- Non, toi tu es le cerveau du groupe, Docteur Brian May !

\- Ah, ravi que tu admette enfin que c'est moi le plus intelligent ici !

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de plaisanter pendant un moment. Roger était heureux, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était la plupart du temps sur les nerfs et avait tendance à s'énerver contre les membres du groupe pour des sujets parfois futile. Là, il profitait d'un moment léger avec Brian et ça lui faisait du bien. Mais il avait envie de s'amuser un peu plus et de taquiner son ami.

\- Sinon Brian… ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue fréquenter une femme !

\- … Et alors ? Demanda Brian, d'un ton détaché.

\- Ben… ça ne te manque pas d'avoir une compagnie féminine ?

\- Pourquoi ça me manquerais ?

\- Ooooh allez Bri, entre nous… Vu que ça fait longtemps… T'es pas trop en manque ?

\- Oooooh Rog, je t'en prie ! S'exclama le guitariste. Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

\- Hum, je ne voudrais pas que mon cher ami se sente mal ! Répondit Roger avec un sourire sournois.

\- … Je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es d'une lourdeur, c'est pas possible ! Si tu veux mon avis, celui qui est vraiment en manque sexuel entre nous deux, c'est toi !

Roger sentait que Brian perdait patience. Ce dernier avait raison, d'habitude il n'était pas insistant, en tout cas pas à ce point. Mais ça l'amusait de tester un peu les limites de son ami. À part enregistrer, il n'avait que ça à faire dans cette campagne de toute façon.

\- Moi ? Nooon, c'est juste que ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler, je ne suis pas coincé moi !

\- Ah parce que moi je suis coincé ? Moi j'appelle ça avoir de la pudeur ! rétorqua Brian

\- Pfff, c'est pareil !

\- Si tu le dis !

\- … Non mais alleeez, soit sympa, t'as pas de trucs intéressant à raconter ? Des anecdotes drôle, je sais pas moi !

\- Roger, tu me demandes vraiment de te livrer des détails de ma vie intime ? Ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête !

\- Oooooh, tout de suite ! Ce n'est que de la curiosité ! Et elle est légitime en plus, après tout, tu as toujours été très secret à propos de tes relations…

\- Freddie et Deaky aussi sont plutôt discret à propos de ça, alors pourquoi ne pas aller les voir eux, hein ?

\- Hum, parce que c'est toi qui me rend curieux ! Répondit Roger avec son sourire charmeur.

\- Ah, fallait que ça tombe sur moi !

\- Que veut-tu, tu es ma victime préférée Bri, tu devrais en être flatté !

\- Ta victime ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Absolument pas ! Nooon mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieux, j'ai bien envie de savoir comment Brian May se comporte lorsqu'il est en couple ! Je suis sûr que tu es le genre d'homme à être au pied de sa belle, toujours aux petits soins…

\- Roger… Soupira Brian, excédé par son ami. Les seules personnes qui sauront seront celles avec qui j'ai eue ou j'aurais une relation amoureuse, point. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre.

\- Oh, dommage… Soupira faussement Roger à son tour. Mais tu sais Bri, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement de lui, je fini toujours par avoir ce que je veux, même si je dois le voler ! Je suis sûr que je finirais par voir cette partie de toi que tu nous caches !

\- C'est ça, essaye toujours !

\- Oh ça ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire bien plus qu'essayer !

Roger regardait d'un air fier les yeux remplis d'exaspération de son ami. Il y décelait néanmoins une pointe de gêne, qui le satisfaisait beaucoup. Il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui durant les prochains jours. Brian se contenta de lever ses yeux au ciel et changea de sujet. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent une conversation plus calme puis furent rejoint un peu plus tard par Freddie et John. La suite de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et lorsque cette dernière prit fin, chacun partit se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, Roger pensa à la manière dont il pourrait provoquer Brian le lendemain. Le guitariste était légèrement timide mais avait du répondant et le batteur trouvait cela fort intéressant. Il était sûr et certain qu'il allait être surprit par son ami de toujours.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_

 _Désolée pour la durée de ce chapitre, j'ai conscience qu'il est très court et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes (que ce soit dans cette fanfiction ou dans mes autres textes en général) seulement j'ai été prise d'une insomnie et j'étais plutôt inspirée, j'ai donc continuer ce chapitre mais en l'écrivant, je me suis dis que finalement, il aurait été mieux rattaché au chapitre trois... Mais je préfère le poster en tant que quatrième chapitre car j'ai peur que sinon peu de gens lise cette partie si je l'ajoute au chapitre trois! ^^ Voilà, vraiment désolée pour la longueur, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, normalement le prochain aura une durée plus habituelle ^^_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	5. souffre avec le sourire!

Voilà trois semaines que le groupe était enfermé dans cette ferme. Trois semaines qui avaient l'air de durer une éternité pour Roger, qui supportait de moins en moins de ne pas apporter une contribution concrète à l'album. Freddie avait promis à Ray Foster qu'il s'agirait là d'un album grandiose et magistral, il voulait donc y apporter sa touche personnelle, pouvoir être fier du travail de ses amis mais également du sien.

Une fois de plus, le batteur se leva de son lit, enfila des vêtement, prit la direction de la cuisine et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres membres du groupe. C'était devenu une routine qui commençait à l'ennuyer un peu et cela ce voyait sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Roger, vu ton expression faciale je suppose que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je te demande si ça va ? Demanda Brian, sarcastique.

\- Et moi je suppose que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je te demande de t'occuper de tes affaires ? Répliqua le batteur avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu pourrais tout de même être plus aimable ! On sait tous que tu n'aime pas cet endroit, je suis navré que de rester coincé avec nous soit une torture, mais s'il te plaît, souffre avec le sourire !

\- Comme si tu étais capable de me torturer Bri ! S'exclama Roger avec un air hautain. Tu es beaucoup trop tendre pour ça !

\- … Quoi ? Mais de toute façon, capable ou pas je ne souhaite pas te torturer, c'était une hyperbole ! J'espère tout de même qu'être avec nous n'est pas si terrible que ça !

\- Oh moi j'espère que si, il mérite bien de souffrir un peu ! Déclara Freddie.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda John, curieux.

\- … Rien, mais en général il n'est pas à cours d'idée pour faire des conneries, donc ça ne saurait tarder ! Répondit le chanteur.

Roger soupira. Parfois Brian le décevait. Il aurait préféré qu'il réagisse autrement à sa provocation, qu'il joue le jeu et montre un autre visage. Il souhaitait vraiment le voir hors de sa zone de confort, montrer une facette de lui bien plus… Excitante ? À cette pensée, Roger sentit ses joues chauffer honteusement et se servit une tasse de café tout en répondant à Freddie.

\- Moi, faire des conneries ? Ici ça risque pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que j'aille insulter les poules ? Quoique je pourrais le faire, après tout personne ne m'engueulera pour si peu !

\- Ah donc ce qui t'amuse, c'est te faire réprimander ? Demanda Brian, exaspéré.

\- … ça dépend par qui… Répondit Roger avec un sourire insolent.

\- … Quoi ? Et par qui, on peut savoir ?

\- … Par ceux qui ont assez d'audace pour me dire ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire !

Un léger rougissement accompagna le sourire arrogant qui étirait les lèvres de Roger. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, parvenant d'eux-mêmes aux oreilles de Brian mais aussi à celles de Freddie et John qui assistait à l'échange, amusés. De l'extérieur, cette phrase n'avait rien de bien particulière, mais lorsque Roger l'avait prononcée, il ressentit une certaine gêne. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait sonner à double sens, qu'elle pouvait porter à confusion. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres du groupe, et encore moins Brian ait l'impression qu'il le provoquait d'une manière licencieuse. Impressionné le moins du monde, Brian lui répondit tout-à-fait calmement :

\- Et depuis quand il faut avoir de l'audace pour t'imposer des règles ? Tu ne fait peur à personne Roger et surtout pas à moi, alors tiens toi à distance des poules, sinon t'auras à faire à moi.

Avec cette simple réponse, Roger sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il avait dit des propos bien plus affriolants que ça à certaines de ses partenaires d'un soir. Mais venant de Brian, c'était si… Surprenant. Le guitariste n'avait pas voulu paraître une seule seconde sensuel en disant cela, il lui avait répondit de manière parfaitement naturelle, ce qui avait inexplicablement plu au batteur. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Roger arbora un sourire satisfait. Voilà, c'était ce genre d'échange qui lui plaisait.

Ignorant les ricanements de Freddie et John, Roger répondit à son adversaire.

\- Oh, dit donc, tu me menace ? Sauf que tu oublies une chose Bri : tu ne m'impressionne pas. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air qui vont me dissuader de faire quoique ce soit !

\- Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, on est là pour travailler Roger et vu que nous avons promis de faire mieux que les albums précédents, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! Par conséquent, on doit travailler et rien d'autre !

\- Oooooh, et si je m'écarte du bon chemin, qu'est-ce que tu me feras ? Demanda Roger sur un ton moqueur. Tu vas me punir ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que je te ferais dans un cas pareil, après-tout tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de t'obéir ou pas !

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, parce-qu'il nous reste pas mal de boulot ! D'autant plus que… Tu n'as toujours pas composé de chansons…

Pendant un instant, Roger perdit son air fier. Brian avait touché là où ça faisait mal et il le savait.

\- Alors avant de penser à faire quoique ce soit d'autre, commence plutôt par t'occuper de ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ah, et ne fais pas de mal aux poules, je suis sérieux. Déjà qu'on ne sait pas si ces pauvres volatiles sont élevé dans le but de pondre où de finir mangées, laisse-les au moins vivre en paix !

\- T'inquiète Brian, Roger ne fera pas de mal aux poules, il préfère s'en prendre aux armoires, plaisanta John.

\- Et puis, les seules « poules » qu'il touche ne sont pas des volatiles… Ajouta Freddie en mentionnant les conquêtes féminine de Roger.

\- Oh hey, ça va vous deux ! S'exclama le batteur. En plus c'est pas juste de me dire ça qu'a moi, Deaky non plus il n'a pas écrit de chanson !

\- Certes, mais Deaky lui ne s'amuse pas à jouer au bad boy en carton !

\- Bah non j'ai pas besoin, tout le monde sait que je suis un bad boy, un vrai, Plaisanta John.

\- Au moins s'il y en a un dont on a pas besoin de se méfier, c'est bien Deaky, dit Freddie en passant affectueusement son bras autour des épaules du bassiste.

\- Hum, comment ça ?

\- Et bien tu es si calme, si discret… Jamais il ne te viendrait à l'esprit de faire une bêtise, tu es bien trop sage pour ça !

\- … Oui enfin, l'un empêche pas l'autre… Vous me pensez vraiment si sage que ça ?

\- … Bien sûr ! S'exclama Brian. Tu n'est pas du genre à faire des folies, pas comme Roger ! Avec lui on est constamment surprit par les imbécilités qu'il peut commettre !

\- « Imbécilités » ? S'exclama Roger, outré. Peut-tu citer un exemple je te prie ?!

\- Tu as passé des heures dans un magasin à réfléchir comment tu pouvais voler une paire de maracas !

\- Oui, et j'ai réussi ! Et c'est ma meilleure paire qui plus est !

\- Alors, reprit John. Si je comprend bien, Roger arrive toujours à vous surprendre tandis que moi je suis tellement sage que j'en suis devenu prévisible… à côté d'un tel phénomène, c'est vrai que je dois paraître terriblement plan-plan… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- Mais… Non Deaky, ce n'est pas ça ! Répondit vivement Freddie. Tu as ton caractère à toi et c'est bien ! Tu n'as rien à envier à Roger, crois-moi !

\- … Ne t'inquiète paaaas, je sais bien que n'ai rien à lui envier ! Bon… Moi j'ai fini de déjeuner, je vais tout de suite accorder ma basse !

John passa une main dans ses cheveux puis quitta la pièce. Freddie et Brian échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils avaient tout deux la vague impression d'avoir vexé leur ami par inadvertance, pensant au contraire le complimenter.

\- … Hum… J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Demanda timidement Freddie, loin de sa frivolité habituelle.

\- Et bien… Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu le blesser… Répondit Brian. Nous n'avons jamais dis qu'il était ennuyeux, c'est une personne géniale, bien plus facile à vivre que Roger en tout cas, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- … Hey, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis si difficile que ça à supporter ! S'exclama Roger, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Hum, ta mauvaise humeur permanente ne répond pas à ta question ? Répondit Brian d'un ton ironique.

\- Ooooh excuse-moi d'être un être humain qui ressent des émotions telles que l'ennui et la frustration par exemple ! Je ne vais pas faire semblant de me porter à merveille pour tes beaux yeux !

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire des efforts ! De sourire, être aimable, nous n'avons pas à subir tes humeurs, on n'y est pour rien nous !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! S'emporta Roger. Dites-moi tous les deux, et si c'était deaky qui se sentait sur les nerfs, qui aurait besoin d'extérioriser d'une manière ou d'une autre et de se plaindre d'une quelconque manière, vous lui diriez aussi de faire autant d'effort ? Vous lui diriez de se taire et de souffrir en silence ?

Surprit, Brian et Freddie échangèrent un nouveau regard, honteux cette fois-ci. Leur silence faisant office d'aveux, Roger comprit qu'il avait vu juste, et cela ne faisait que décupler la colère qu'il ressentait face à leur comportement.

\- Je le savais, bien sûr que non vous ne lui diriez pas ça, au contraire, Deaky est si discret, c'est si rare qu'il se plaigne de quoique ce soit, il a bien le droit de temps en temps, alors que moi… Moi c'est tellement habituel que c'est saoulant… Vous encouragez Deaky à moins se renfermer mais dès que quelqu'un s'ouvre trop, vous trouvez ça insupportable, enfin surtout pour toi Bri, c'est toi qui me supporte moins j'ai l'impression…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le guitariste. Enfin Rog tu n'est pas insupportable, n'exagère pas la situation, quand je dis ce genre de chose c'est pour plaisanter !

\- Et bien moi j'en ai assez de ce genre de plaisanterie toute la journée ! Je sais qu'il y a un fond de vérité là-dedans…

\- Ne dramatise pas je t'en prie, il n'y a aucun fond de vérité, je voulais juste plaisanter, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, on se taquine tous les uns les autres !

\- Ah donc je dramatise maintenant ! Moi qui croyait qu'on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur et qu'on pouvait avoir confiance les uns en les autres…

Roger soutenait tant bien que mal le regard de Brian, qui était passé de l'agacement à de la peine. Le batteur était blessé, avait l'impression de mal connaître son ami, à qui il pensait pouvoir tout dire, lui qui était si bienveillant d'ordinaire. Il n'en voulait pas à John, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. John était le plus jeune et le plus réservé, il avait d'une certaine manière un peu plus d'attention de la part de Brian et surtout de Freddie. Ce dernier connaissait le caractère du bassiste et faisait attention à ne jamais lui laisser l'impression qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il était sans cesse en train d'essayer de le mettre un peu plus en avant, d'insister pour qu'il dise toujours ce qu'il pensait, il essayait même de le convaincre de chanter sur les albums.

Roger n'avait pas besoin qu'on sollicite son point de vue, il le disait toujours très clairement et il savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire. Mais il aimerait parfois qu'on s'attarde un peu plus sur ce que lui pouvait penser aussi. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il montrait ses sentiments au grand jour qu'il les ressentait moins fortement que les autres et qu'ils avaient moins d'importance.

Le batteur ne se laissa pas attendrir par le soupçon de regret dans le regard de Brian et laissa sa colère exploser un peu plus :

\- Je veux bien admettre que je puisse être lourd mais vous préféreriez quoi, que je me taise, que j'ai peur de vous confier que je me sente mal ? Croyez-moi, ma mauvaise humeur ce n'est rien à côté de toute cette frustration que je ressent, et vous ne faites rien pour l'arranger !

\- … Rog, on fait ce qu'on peut pour t'aider… Commença Brian, abasourdi.

\- NON, c'est faux, vous ne m'aidez pas, vous me dites que ça va aller, que je vais finir par composer mais je n'appelle pas ça aider, j'appelle ça survoler le problème ! C'est sûr que c'est plus facile de dire « t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer » plutôt que de demander « pourquoi tu ressens ça, quelles seraient les solutions pour mettre fin à ton problème » ! Quel raccourci ! Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vous avez juste envie que j'aille mieux pour commencer à réellement travailler…

\- … Roger, je t'assure que tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Bien sûr que si c'est ça ! Désolé de briser tes croyances, tu pensais sans doute bien faire n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est raté !

\- … Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le mode d'emploi pour bien m'y prendre avec toi ! s'agaça Brian à son tour.

\- Parce-que tu as besoin d'un mode d'emploi ? Au bout de toute ces années, je croyais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça Brian…

\- … Je… Je croyais aussi, mais faut croire que je me suis surestimé…

Brian était de plus en plus attristé par leur dispute. Roger se sentait de plus en plus mal mais il voulais que son ami comprenne à quel point son comportement le décevait. Freddie assistait à l'échange en silence, le coeur déchiré par de tels propos. Il aimait infiniment ses deux amis et ne savait comment arranger les choses, se demandait s'il ferait mieux d'intervenir mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulais pas envenimer la situation, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait un peu responsable. Après tout, lui aussi plaisantait souvent à propos de Roger et il était vrai qu'il considérait le batteur comme un homme a femme fort, râleur et parfois assez virulent. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des faiblesses ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela lui semblait ridicule de ne pas y avoir songer. Tout le monde avait des faiblesses, et parfois elles peuvent se révéler que dans certaines conditions. Celles de Roger commençait à transparaître, mais Freddie était incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'ai surestimé Brian, déclara Roger. Je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour… Pour pouvoir déceler quand l'un de nous deux va mal, ce genre de… de complicité qui se passe de mots…

\- Roger… Comment voulait-tu que je me doute de la profondeur de ton mal-être, tu t'amuse ces derniers temps à me faire du charme sans aucune raison alors comment j'aurais pu…

En entendant les propos de Brian, Roger écarquilla les yeux et prit un air affolé. Il avait peur d'avoir bien entendu son ami affirmer qu'il lui avait fait du charme. Mais il n'avait pourtant jamais fait ça, ou alors il l'avait fait inconsciemment ? Non, Roger était hétérosexuel, il n'y avait pas de raison, le corps des femmes l'attirait vraiment… Mais qu'en était-t'il de leur cœur ? Leurs sentiments à son égard lui importait peu, il voulait uniquement passer du bon temps avec elle, avec Brian, c'était différent, il voulait vivre n'importe quel moment avec lui, même les pires, même celui qu'il vivait actuellement, bien que ça lui faisait de plus en plus de peine de voir Brian aussi mal.

Roger se mit à rougir et s'exclama tout en coupant la parole à Brian :

\- Attend ! Moi… Je t'ai fait du charme ?!

\- Tout-à-fait ! Tu as des conversations différentes avec moi depuis qu'on est ici, tu as des sujets douteux, je ne sais pas… je te sens vraiment différent… Dit Brian avec une certaine gêne.

\- … Ah oui, vraiment ? Répondit Roger avec un rictus cruel étirant soudainement ses lèvres. Comme si je pouvais avoir la quelconque envie de faire du charme à quelqu'un qui me prête si peu d'attention, ne te prend pas pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Bri, ce n'est pas un homme dans ton genre qui pourrait me faire tourner la tête…

\- Encore heureux, je ne tiens pas à te briser le cœur Roger, répondit froidement le guitariste.

\- … T'inquiète pas, ton manque d'égard envers moi l'a déjà fait…

Ne voulant plus continuer cette discussion qui lui faisait trop de mal, Roger partit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre, laissant Brian et Freddie seuls, pleins de questions. À peine avait-il claquer la porte derrière-lui qu'il frappa la vitre de sa fenêtre et la brisa de colère et de tristesse, se blessant la main par la même occasion. Il soulageait ses excès de violence de manière presque machinale, il en avait besoin. Avant même que quelques goûtes de sang ne tombent sur le sol, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaître John, totalement paniqué.

\- Roger ?! Qu'est-ce que… Oh mon dieu attend, je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner ! S'exclama le bassiste avant de s'absenter et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec du désinfectant et des bandages.

\- … Merci Deaky, c'est gentil, tu peux retourner à tes occupations maintenant, je devrais me débrouiller…

\- Non je vais m'en occuper, comme ça tu pourras me raconter ce qui t'a pris de casser cette fenêtre pendant ce temps là !

\- … Hum… Tu as entendu la dispute depuis ta chambre ?

\- …En fait j'étais dans la salle de bain, c'est là que j'ai pu écouter ce qui se passait et que je t'ai entendu casser ta fenêtre... Je suis navré d'ailleurs que tu te sentes si mal, je le savait mais je me doutais pas que c'était à ce point, tout comme Freddie et Brian je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider non plus…

\- … Et bien, c'est horrible ce que je vais dire, mais savoir que toi aussi tu n'arrive pas non plus à composer me réconforte un peu, je me sens moins seul… Et puis il y a aussi le fait que Brian et Freddie t'ai vexé toute-à-l'heure…

\- Oh, ça… J'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils me voyaient comme quelqu'un de calme, gentil… Et c'est tout. Enfin oui, ils me trouvent doués aussi, mais… je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre qui marque ma personnalité, quelque chose qui me rendrait unique, comme toi ?

\- Deakyyyy… Soupira Roger. Tu es effectivement très doué, tu as un talent fou et ta manière de jouer, tes compositions, tout ça te caractérise vraiment ! On reconnaît ton style entre mille ! Et puis ta manière de danser sur scène est juste géniale, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! Et en dehors de tout ça, tu brille par ta discrétion, tu as le talent d'être réservé sans être effacé, on te remarque, on te considère ! Et puis au moins si tu fait un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire ça se remarquera tout de suite, pas comme moi, je suis tellement gueulard que plus je gueule, moins on m'entend… Crois-moi, tu n'a rien à m'envier, ce serait plutôt à moi de prendre exemple sur toi !

\- … C'est gentil… Dit John avec un sourire timide tout en imbibant un coton de désinfectant. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à être comme toi non plus, tu as le droit de faire savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressent, c'est naturel ! Mais… pour être honnête je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très juste de t'en prendre comme ça à Freddie et à Brian surtout…

\- … je ne sais pas… J'en ai juste marre de me sentir comme ça… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour retourner en ville, je déteste la campagne…

\- … je commence à vraiment ne plus en pouvoir non plus…

John désinfecta la plaie, non sans arracher à Roger un petit gémissement de douleur qui le fit sourire, amusé. Une fois désinfectée, il entreprit d'enrouler du mieux qu'il pouvait la main de Roger avec du bandage et lorsque se fut terminé, il regarda par curiosité la fenêtre brisé de Roger.

\- Et bien, je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemi, plaisanta John en constatant l'étendu des dégâts.

\- Qui te dit que tu ne l'ai pas déjà ? Ricana Roger.

\- Tu ne peux pas me considérer comme ton ennemi, je viens de te soigner si gentiment ! Tu as une vue charmante dis-donc, une jolie vue sur les champs, les poules, la voiture de Paul… Oh…

\- … Quoi, ça te contrarie tant que ça que j'ai vue sur la voiture de ce connard ?

\- … Roger, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama John avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- … Vas-y je t'écoute !

\- … T'en a marre de la campagne, moi aussi et pourtant on est enfermé dans cette ferme depuis des semaines et Fred et Brian ne comprenne pas à quel point c'est contre-productif pour nous. Alors… on a qu'a piquer la voiture de Paul et se barrer !

\- … Quoi ? Attend, tu veux vraiment qu'on plante le groupe ?

\- Non, pas définitivement ! Mais rien ne nous empêche de sortir dans une petite ville proche, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit, juste une journée, je suis sûr qu'après ça on irait beaucoup mieux !

\- Je… Ouais, ça me tente beaucoup ! Mais… Et Fred ? Et Brian ? Ils vont faire comment sans nous ?

\- T'inquiète pas, ils arriveront à se passer de nous une petite journée !

\- Oui, t'as sans doute raison… Répondit Roger, bouche-bée. Je… Wow, Deaky, tu es un génie, j'en reviens pas !

\- Hum, je sais, plaisanta John. Il est encore tôt… faisons-ça aujourd'hui !

\- ça marche, n'attendons pas !

Les deux benjamins du groupe rirent, enthousiastes à l'idée de fuguer et passer un peu de temps hors de ce cadre qu'ils ne supportaient pas. Roger était agréablement surprit que son cadet ait une telle idée, cela confirmait que John était bel et bien unique en son genre et qu'être discret n'était pas synonyme d'être sage. Il était certain qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser ensemble.

Bonjour, ou bonsoir !

Hum, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que le chapitre ne vous déçoit pas ! X3 J'ai l'impression de ne pas développer assez le côté séduction entre Brian et Roger, j'en suis vraiment désolée, il faut croire que j'ai perdu un peu la main, j'avais un peu moins de difficulté lors de l'écriture de mes autres fanfiction il me semble X) J'essaie de vraiment faire de mon mieux, développer des dialogues de tensions et de dispute me plaît beaucoup, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'échange alors navrée si ce n'est pas très réaliste, peut-être que j'en fait trop pour pas grand-chose, qu'ils montent trop vite sur leurs grand chevaux ! C'est une sorte d'essais, d'exercice si je puis dire donc si c'est mal écrit sorry, si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse ! X3 en tout cas merci beaucoup de vos lectures et de vos retours, je suis très heureuse que la fanfic vous plaise pour le moment ! =D

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert


End file.
